A Gem Family
by Dante Watterson
Summary: Watch as this story will show how some of the Gems that have Husbands, Wives, Gf's or Bf's become parents when they're Gf's or wives become pregnant with their baby's. One-shot. Jewel Belongs to Lexboss, Onyx Belongs to King Spike Rules, and Soren Belongs to me. Enjoy the story.


_**A Gem Family**_

* * *

From within Beach City the team known as the Crystal Gems were all up in Steven's bedroom in the Beach House, watching TV together as they didn't really have anything else to do today as they were watching a movie on the TV, as they were all watching the movie Jewel who was watching the movie with the team held Peridot close to her, which Peridot noticed as she blushed and then held onto Jewel's arms while being held close by her.

After a while of watching the movie that lasted for a while it then had made it to the end credits as the TV screen went black as the credits began appearing as they began coming from the bottom and going to the top of the screen, as it did that the team then began getting up from the floor or bed as the leader of the team, Pearl said. "I have to say that was a very good movie you picked out Steven."

After saying that Steven then smiled and said. "No problem Pearl."

"Um...Does anyone know what time is it right now?" Onyx asked as he looked at each Gem of the team who looked at one another before noticing that the light from inside was beginning to become dark, which made them all look outside as they then saw that it was a sunset outside as the sky began to become orange to a indigo or dark blue color which the Gems notice as Pearl then said.

"Well from the looks or it I would say that it's almost close to midnight."

As she said that Jewel then asked her mother. "Does that mean we should all get ready for bed?"

After Jewel asked that Pearl then nodded and then said. "Yes, it's the only thing we all do after we're done for the day."

Once Pearl finished her sentence everyone of the team then began to nod in understandings as they, except Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl, began head down the stairs before heading to the Temple Door for the night as they each began making their Gems glow before they headed into their rooms for the night, starting with Pearl, Yellow Pearl and Onyx, then Jewel and Peridot, Soren and Amethyst, and finally Garnet.

As they each headed into their rooms Jewel and Peridot who made it into their room began making their way to their bed as they began walking over to it before sitting down on it as they then looked at each other before blushing, as they blushed they then began to make their way to each other before going into a kiss, as they began kissing then began smiling at each other before laying down in bed together as they began having their 'fun' for the night together.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_**

* * *

 ** _(Pearl, Onyx and Yellow Pearl's room)_**

Inside of their room, the three Gems Onyx, Pearl, and Yellow Pearl were hugging each other in their bed happily as they were going to get ready for bed for the night together, but as they were getting ready both Yellow Pearl and Pearl were whispering to one another something they would like to do with Onyx as they each said.

"Ready to do this Yellow Pearl?"

"I am Pearl, I'm excited."

After whispering that to each other they then looked at Onyx smiling as they got closing to him, once they stopped they then closed their eyes and began making both of their Gems glow bright as their clothing's began glowing as well, as their clothes began glowing they then faded as Pearl was now exposed to Onyx in their undergarments, except for Yellow Pearl as she covers herself because she doesn't wear undergarments under her leotard.

As that happened Pearl then giggled as Onyx then began to smile at them, knowing what they were all going to do as he then said. "Alright, this will be fun."

After Onyx had said that Pearl and Yellow Pearl then closed in on Onyx with a smile as the three of them began to have their 'fun' for the entire night together.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_**

* * *

 ** _(Steven, Lapis and Blue in the Beach House)_**

As Steven was in the kitchen making lunch for Lapis, and Blue Pearl he hummed happily, but as he was doing that both Lapis and Blue Pearl were talking to one another smiling as they giggled at their conversation of what to do, after a while Steven then finished making the lunch for Lapis and Blue Pearl and then said. "Lapis, Blue Pearl, lunch is done and I made-"

Before Steven could finish his sentence he then saw Blue Pearl holding onto the rim of Lapis's dress as she and Lapis smiled before lifting it up as it revealed Lapis's blue undergarment bottoms which made Steven begin to smile as he began heading towards them.

As Steven began heading towards Lapis and Blue Pearl he then asked. "You guys want to have 'fun' with me, right?"

After Steven asked both Lapis and Blue Pearl then began to smile as they nodded to Steven with a yes as he then began leading them to their bedroom in the Beach House as they began heading upstairs to the bed as they began laying down in it, as Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl did that they then began having their 'fun' together on the bed for the rest of the night.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_**

* * *

 ** _(Soren and Amethyst bedroom)_**

As the two Gems Soren and Amethyst were getting ready for bed they began making their way to the bedroom in their room together, as soon as they made it to the bed they then laid down in it and brought the covers up to their necks as they closed their eyes beginning to get ready for sleep, but after a few minutes they then opened their eyes up noticing they couldn't sleep.

After they looked for a moment Amethyst then asked. "Soren, you awake?"

"Yes, I can't sleep for some reason? You?" Soren asked curiously as they Amethyst nodded before having a idea as she smiled and said.

"Soren, I have a idea what we can do to go to sleep."

After she said that Soren then looked at her with a raised brow before saying. "What is it?"

When Soren asked Amethyst then rolled and sat above Soren with the sheets still around their bodies still as they both then smiled as Soren knew what they were going to do, as Amethyst then said to him "But before we start we're going to need to be comfortable."

As she said that both her and Soren's Gem then glowed as their clothes vanished from underneath the sheets as they smiled at each other and began to have their fun for the rest of night until they fall asleep.

* * *

 ** _The Next Day_**

* * *

 ** _(The Beach House)_**

As it was finally reaching more the Gems known as Steven, Blue Pearl, Peridot, Onyx, and Soren were the first to awake from their sleep as their Gf's or wives were still sleeping in the bedroom for a little more as the 5 began making breakfast for not only themselves but for the others as well too when they wake up or leave their bedrooms.

After a few minutes of making breakfast Steven, Blue, Peridot, Onyx, and Soren began eating their breakfast now waiting for the others to wake up, luckily in a minutes each of the Gems Lapis, Jewel, Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Amethyst, including Garnet last then left their rooms awake as they began heading towards the others sitting down before Steven noticed something off as he asked. "Um...Are you guys okay?"

As Steven asked that the Gems Lapis, Jewel, Pearl, Yellow and Amethyst were smiling crazy which the others noticed as they looked at one another before each saying. "We're Pregnant!"

After the 5 female Gems shouted that in excitedly, Steven, Blue Pearl, Peridot, Onyx and Soren then smiled in happiness as they went over and began hugging their Gf's or wives as Steven said immediately. "Wait! Are u carrying Blue Pearl's part baby to?"

Once Steven asked that Lapis then nodded as Steven then asked curiously. "But how?"

After Steven asked both Blue Pearl and Lapis then blushed a blue color as Blue Pearl then said while smiling. "Me and Lapis mix our DNA to yours Steven while we had fun last night."

As Blue Pearl said that smiling Jewel who was being hugged by Peridot then picked her up as she jumped up to her happily as Peridot then said. "I can't believe ur pregnant!"

After Peridot shouted that, hugging Jewel in tears of happiness Jewel then smiled and hugs Peridot back, while they were hugging Onyx was kissing both Pearl and Yellow Pearl's belly before he then said. "I'm so happy!"

As Onyx said that smiling holding Pearl and Yellow Pearl close, Soren was hugging Amethyst as she hugged him too before Soren then said. "I'm so glad to become a father to our Gem baby!"

After saying that Amethyst then said to him. "Me too Soren!"

As the Gems were happy of their wives being pregnant with their kids Garnet then smiled as she said to all of them. "Well in couple weeks the babies will be born."

The Leader and team listened to Garnet as she continued. "Each of your babies will have powers when they're grown like what there powers are."

Garnet finished smiling at the entire team and leader as they all smiled as Steven said. "Wait how come you all became pregnant so fast in one day?"

After Steven asked, Pearl then said. "Well Steven all gems can get pregnant in one day, like when I had Jewel." she said smiling as Steven smiled as well.

After saying that the Gems then went throughout the rest of the days with their wives or Gf's making sure nothing bad happens to them and their soon to be kids.

* * *

 _ **Weeks Later**_

* * *

 _ **(Beach House)**_

Weeks later after the 5 female Gems became pregnant their baby bumps have became a bit recognizable as the team we're all in the Beach House with their wives, husbands Gf's, or Bf's.

As Steven looks at Lapis's belly he was able to see that she has a bump as he then asked. "How come it's not big Lapis?"

After Steven asked that, Blue Pearl then said. "Well, Gem being pregnant are always small so there not that big as human pregnant Steven."

As Blue Pearl said that smiling, Jewel's belly was the same size as Lapis, same does the Gems Amethyst, Yellow Pearl and Pearl too, as Peridot smiled and began kissing Jewel's pregnant belly as Jewel began blushing from it, Onyx was rubbing both his wives, Yellow Pearl and Pearl's belly which made them giggle a bit as it felt good, while Soren held onto Amethyst as they were both laying down on the couch together resting as they were both tired out.

As they were all doing that that's when Garnet comes into the Beach House looking around before saying. "Onyx, Steven and Soren, outside now."

After she asked them to come outside now the three male Gems then asked as they said at the same time. "Why?"

Once they asked that Garnet then looked and pointed at there wives, Lapis, Jewel, Yellow Pearl, Pearl and Amethyst's belly as they were beginning to move as the Gem baby's were kicking as Garnet then said to them immediately. "That means there coming!"

After saying that Steven, Onyx and Soren then hurried outside as Garnet then went inside to help with delivering the baby's with the help of Blue Pearl and Peridot while the three male Gems waited outside until their baby's have arrived after birth.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes later_**

* * *

 ** _(Outside the Beach House)_**

After a while of waiting outside Steven then asked Soren and Onyx. "Do you think they're all okay in their?"

Before Onyx and Soren could answer Steven the three female Gems Garnet, Blue Pearl and Peridot then said to them with a smile as they each said. "You three can come in now."

After they said that Steven, Onyx and Soren then looked at each other with a smile appearing on their faces as they began heading inside of the Beach House, as they began heading inside Steven was first in to see Lapis, as she was sitting on the couch holding there baby as she was a Lapis.

The baby Lapis is a complete copy of Lapis herself but instead of her Lapis Lazuli Gem being on her back it is actually on her belly in a mix color of pink, blue, and dark blue, she has a power mix of Lapis, Blue Pearl and Steven, as Steven smiled as Blue Pearl holds their baby as the baby began to giggle as she hands the baby back to Lapis who then gives their baby to Steven as they sat together smiling as Lapis then asked.

"What should we name her?"

After asking that Steven and Blue Pearl then began thinking before Steven snapped his fingers and then said. " I got it, how about, Sallie?"

Once Steven asked Blue Pearl and Lapis then thought before smiling as they nodded, deciding to name their baby Sallie.

As Steven, Lapis and Blue Pearl were happy to name their baby Sallie as they were now hugging each other, Onyx went over to see both Pearl and Yellow Pearl as they were both holding what appeared to be both baby Pearl's.

Yellow Pearl's baby look like her but her Pearl shaped Gem was on her head and was a mixed color of Onyx and Pearl's color as it is a Silver Pearl like Jewel, but Pearl's baby is also the same as Yellow Pearl's but her Gems the same as Jewel was on her chest as both Yellow's baby and Pearl's baby both have healing powers like Jewel.

Onyx smiled and began holding both his wives Yellow Pearl and Pearl, kissing the both them as he then asked them. "What should we name our baby's?"

After he asked Pearl and Yellow Pearl then began thinking on what their baby's should be named before Yellow Pearl knew what to know her and Onyx's baby as she looked at her and said. "How about we name her Penelope."

Once she said that Pearl then said, also looking at her baby. "And Will name her Pamela."

After they finished Onyx then looked at his two wives and then said with a smile. "I like those names for our baby's."

After saying that they then went into a hugs after naming Yellow's baby Penelope and Pearl's baby Pamela.

Peridot then sees Jewel holding their Peridot baby that's a complete copy of Peridot, as her gem is on her head like Peridot's, but mix of a silver cyan color, as their baby also have healing powers too along with Peridot's powers as well.

As Peridot smiled as she and Jewel kissed before Peridot then asked. "What should we name her Jewel?"

After asking Jewel then smiled as she then said to Peridot. "Hm...I was thinking of calling her, Jill."

Once Jewel said that Peridot then smiled as she then nodded liking the name as they hugged each other after deciding to name their baby Jill.

Soren then sat next to Amethyst on the left side of the couch near where Lapis, Blue Pearl and Steven are at, as Sore was able to see that Amethyst was holding their baby that's surprisingly male and a complete copy of Soren as the baby has fire like hair that's purple with a stripe of red and blue fire hair, the Gems on his tongue and a mix color of red, blue, and purple, he can shoot fire like his dad Soren too.

Soren and Amethyst looked at each other and then kissed before hugging each other as they were happy to be parents as Soren then asked. "What should we name him?"

After asking Amethyst then smiles as she then said. "We could name him Blayze."

Once Amethyst said that Soren then said with a smile. "I like that name. Blayze."

After saying that they then hugged each other with their baby as they had decided to name him, Blayze.

As the Gems were smiling as they were now a family now, Garnet then began smiling happy that the team are now a family with daughters and son.

'


End file.
